candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 10/Dreamworld
| jelly = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 78 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = 9/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 11/Dreamworld }} Level 10 (Dreamworld) is the tenth and final level in Sleepy Slopes and the fifth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 39 single jelly squares and score at least 40,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The level is not too difficult, but the odd shape of it can be annoying. *It is possible to fail this level because of the amount of jellies that needs to be cleared. *The jellies are worth 39,000 points (39 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 39,000 points). Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Try to make matches (without disrupting the moon scale, if possible) on the bottom of the board, which may cause cascades on the top to clear the jelly there. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 39,000 points. Hence, an additional 131,000 points for two stars and an additional 171,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 142.86% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 110.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the clearing or the creation of special candies or both, if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Moreover, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. On Facebook, the moon struck is much stronger, making it even easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 10 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) DR level 10 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sleepy Slopes levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars